


Bound

by NebulasPrime



Series: Tentaclween 2019 [20]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Light Bondage, Other, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tentaclween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Discord:Raithwall's Tomb(Pokecord on server)Join the server for content and questions





	Bound

In a room belonging to the captain of the Black Bulls, a giant eye was currently looking at Yami with interest. It had sensed this powerful man the last time it was in this dimension. Sensing the lust that came from the man in waves when the man had watched his subordinate be fucked by its many arms. And now the creature was called to the man who was sitting in a chair as naked as he was born. The thick column of a cock stood proudly in his lap. Not that it cared right now. It knew he had to treat him a little differently from the other ones. It had the feeling this man knew what he was getting himself into even though this would be the first time the creature came to him. Samelch could sense what he truly desired out of this. One it would proudly give just break the any misconceptions present in his mind.

Pitch black arms slipped out the portal and towards Yami. Each one hiding a multitude of suction cups on the under side. One of the thicker and heavier limbs went behind his back to grab him with those suction cups. Picking Yami up high enough to place another under his butt. This got the captain wondering what the hell was this creature was doing. An answer he quickly got when he was suddenly yanked back by his arms. A couple of limbs had wrapped around his wrists to pull him back until he was bent completely backwards. His broad muscular chest sticking out in the open air. Then he felt something that was warm and squishy around his wrists. Almost like a weird gel was coating his skin. Growling when the substance hardens to form an unbreakable link. Leaving him bond and unable to move his arms like he would. The same happened to his ankles. Now unable to kick his way free should he need to. This gunk was beading out the tips from one of the arms. It was yet done with the creation of the bindings. Adding more to the gel ties on the ankle before pulling away. Creating a stretched-out thread as thick rope that attached into his wrists. Keeping a small amount of space around them in order to keep the man bound together.

Yami grunted from being in this unusual position. Another arm quickly flashed in front of his face to return to it. Blocking his vision in blackness as he watched the round cups twitch on the underside of the limb. Distracted by this he didn’t notice a tentacle had made its way around to slap one of the smaller suctions onto the underside of his chine. A wet slap echoed in the room before Samelch forced the mouth open. Meeting resistance from the man when Yami clutched his mouth shut. An effort that proved futile when it was able to open him up. With the little space given, the arm blocking his vision plunged into the moist cavern. Plugging it up with the squishy, malleable tentacle and serving as a gag for what was about to happen. Didn’t need his squad knowing what was happening to their captain.

Yami tried to bite into the offending gag but found he couldn’t. The squishy limb skin was resilient and apparently hard to puncture. If the tentacle creature could chuckle, then it would. Finding it funny he was trying to resist even though the man had called it here. Wanting the same thing Asta had experienced. And it was going to be damn if he wasn’t going to do something about it. It released his chine to have the arm graze the skin as went downwards. Tickling the neck before reaching the chest. Nipples on Yami chest now hard and perky. Ready to be plucked, pulled and tugged by the tentacle creature. If he had teeth on, then he would have nibbled the lovely little mounds that dared to be perky.

The limb slithered across the chest. Trailing slime across the wide pecs as those nipples were covered by well placed suction cups. Making sure the air was securely trapped over them. Yami shuddered at the touch but didn’t dare moan. Wanting to prove it was stronger than the creature itself. Which was proving futile when it started to tug. Pulling until it could get a semblance of a moan. One that muffled by that arm in his mouth. Samelch was growing bored with this man. He wasn’t being as much fun as the others, but it did like the fight he was putting up. Maybe, when there was a better chance, it could probably break the Yami of this strong persona when around. Now that thought sounded fun.

To bad today was not the chance for that. Instead, this was merely a taste of what could be a regular thing. Arms wrapped around his knees to spread them apart for what it was about to do. Taking a tentacle that was slightly different from the others. This one had small ingrained scales encompassing the entire length. It slipped between the muscular cheeks until it pressed against the barrier that barred entry. Scales rubbing against the skin as it pressed harder till it was able to breech into the moist cavern. Muscles and walls twitching around the appendage before it bottomed out. Yami groaned as the scales agitate his insides. Feeling them move as the creature pulled out to only thrust back in. Another muffled groan was emitted as he felt his insides churn. Moaning loudly when the arm suddenly brushed against his prostate. Scrapping the scales across the bundle of nerves each time it was hit. Moaning quickly turning muffled, throaty cries. With a final thrust it came inside the captain. Filling the hole with warm acid green substance.

It pulled out of Yami before breaking the bindings it had created. Setting Yami back down on the chair with his erect cock still left untouched. Pre-cum streaming out to the point the godly being knew the man was close. Instead of finishing the man off the tentacles went back into the portal. Closing once every single one was back behind the veil that separated their worlds. Denying Yami completion that could be brought by the tentacles. Which pissed off the captain but silently knew why it was done. It was a mild punishment for fighting against all of this. Especially when he was the one who had summoned him here in the first place. Yami couldn’t wait for the next time just to test out what would happen if he fought harder against the will of the creature.

**Author's Note:**

> **Discord:** [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/bWWZpfm) (Pokecord on server)  
Join the server for content and questions


End file.
